The exchange of information is typically performed over a wired communications connection. However, smaller portable mobile devices have been used to exchange information over a wireless communication connection. For example, a personal digital assistant (PDA) typically includes an infrared communications port to allow a user to exchange information with another PDA. However, this process obviously becomes laborious and time-consuming if the user must exchange the same data with multiple PDA devices. In addition, the user must physically manipulate the device using small, difficult to use user interfaces. Another method of exchanging information may be to use electronic mail (e-mail) to share the desired information with multiple mobile devices. However, exchanging information via e-mail is awkward and time-consuming using small mobile devices such as PDAs and mobile phones because of the small size of the screen displays and the awkward input mechanisms (e.g. mobile phone touch-pads, miniature keyboards, PDA Graffiti, etc.) especially given the user must actively send the e-mail message after inserting the list of recipients. Furthermore, these methods of exchanging information do not assist the recipient of the information to organize, categorize, and store the received disparate information.
Thus, a better method and system is needed for the automatic exchange of information in an ad-hoc computing network.